1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video display, and more particularly, to a video display capable of improving a user's convenience by driving a lamp in advance of watching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video display apparatuses, such as a television (TV), receive a video signal comprising a predetermined image, such as that according to digital TV broadcasting, cable TV broadcasting, etc., from a broadcasting station. Alternatively, conventional video display apparatuses receive a video signal from various video appliances such as a digital camera, a video game device, etc., and process a video image of the received video signal to output the video image.
The video display apparatus can be implemented, for example, by a projection TV using a micro display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a digital light processing (DLP) display, or a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display, etc. The projection TV may comprise a lamp as a light source for emitting a light to display the video image. However, it takes a predetermined time from turning-on time the lamp until light having the predetermined brightness is radiated. Accordingly, when a user turns on a power of the TV to watch the TV, the user cannot watch the TV during a period of time until a temperature of the lamp reaches a sufficient temperature to radiate the light of the predetermined brightness.